Friends stop the hurt Rewrite
by SounnyKitty
Summary: Gaara/Hinata paring in high school many other parings vote for your favorite . Rated T and I beg for a beta reader. Being re-written AGAIN
1. chapter 1 First Day Back

Friends stop the hurt rewrite

1, 2, 3, 4…

"BEEP!" That was the piercing sound the alarm clock made. The owner of the hatred and somewhat unneeded device is named Gaara. He pushed the button on the top silencing it for the day. Gaara doesn't need alarm clocks to wake him up; he is always awake at that time. He is awoke all hours of the day every day of every year; doomed to this since birth because of severe insomnia. This lack of sleep has its advantages: For one thing he always dressed on time, and he doesn't have to worry about NOT getting sleep. Stuff like that.

Gaara picked up his backpack, give himself a look in the bathroom mirror a deemed ready to go to school; ready but not willing. With a sigh he slings the backpack on his shoulder and leaves for school. His brother and sister were already at school, they drove in Temari's car without him. He had desisted the first year of high school that's what he wanted. And this year his second year he said he would walk himself again this year. He preferred it this way, time to himself.

Gaara with his head down and his left hand jammed in his pocket was heading to school; witch was just a few blocks away. He left his house where he knew he would be on time for class. Unlike his brother and sister would made new friends after the move, during their middle school year. They didn't have a large group of friends and Gaara had always known that plenty of people were willing to be their friends until they found out they were related to him. However, despite his guilt, his siblings tried to tell him that he shouldn't feel bad it wasn't his fault. And what Gaara feels is his fault to many shady charters wanting to befriend his sisblings is his fault too.

"Come on bro, don't feel bad we've got more friends here then at the other school." The older and only brother Kankuro said trying to cheer him up he placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"That's right. And besides you have friends. Naruto and lee remember? I'm sure that this year you'll make more. But no matter what we'll always be family." Temari said warmly sincerity in her eyes. He looked to Kankuro he knotted his head agreeing with her smiling.

Gaara was very touched by this and even more when Temari surprised them all with a group hug. That was very quick but appreciated and cherished. It was another 'Family Moment' as Temari calls them. Gaara couldn't help but smile at the memory of that morning before they left for school. Gaara feels they should have more of those. They always made him feel better and he always seemed to be in need of feeling better.  
Gaara sighed he was at the front gate already. He was heading straight for his first class English. He sat in his usual seat in the back of the class.

Soon the class started filling in then the bell rang and everybody was in the class but the teacher. But that wasn't unusual, even if you never had Kakashi's class you still know that he's never been on time and has some wired excuse. The door opened Kakashi stepped in perverted book in hand. "Sorry I was late class but I had to talk to the new girl." Kakashi told them. The class laughed no one believing any excuse he gave them. "No but really I was. Come in Miss Hyuuga." He said his feet on the table book open. The door opened again and timidly Hinata Hyuuga walked in.

She was very pretty with her porcine face, lavender eyes and dark hair. She stood by the teacher's desk hoping he would assign her a seat so she could sit down.

"Please introduce yourself Miss Hyuuga." Kakashi said from behind his book as he turned the next page.

"Um…H Hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga and I…I ...I hope that we get along." The poor stuttering girl said to the class. A blush comes across her face.

"You may be seated next to Gaara. Gaara raise your hand." Kakashi order and to everyone's amazement Gaara obeyed.

Hinata looked at him taking in his odd but handsome features. Everything about him seemed beautiful to her in a strange fasanating way. Everything form is soul piercing green eyes that were surrounded by black rings. To his smooth, clear skin that was so pail and contrasting to his blood red hair.

She felt the blush deepen on her face as she realized she was starring. She quickly went to her seat. The class resumed as normal, Kashashi assigned them work then went back to reading his book.

Then the class started talking with only a few people actually working, or working-ish. A lot of talk involved Hinata one way or another wreath it was to her or about her. "So Hinata where are you from?" A girl named TenTen said. She has brown hair that was put in buns on the side on her head and soft brown eyes.

"I'm from this town but I was in privet school." She said.

"So why did you come here of all places?' Another girl asked this one was blonde called Ino.

"My m My father decided it wo wooo would be g goo good for me." Hinata said shyly the blush was holding fast

"Why was there something wrong with your other school?" This girl had pink hair her name was Sakura.

"No not really." Hinata said she noticed the stutter was gone.

"Privet school huh? Well then your parents must be pretty loaded then right?" Ino asked.

"Ino! That's a personal question you don't know her that well to ask her that!" Sakura scolded.

"What did you know forehead girl?" Ino demeaned to know.

"It's just basic manners pig girl!" Sakura shouted; neither of them caring if the whole class was staring. Not that they were everybody was every use to they squabbles.

"No. It's okay. Yes my father is very wealthy." Hinata said quietly.

"Well that's cool I guess. So do you have any brothers or sisters?" TenTen asked.

"I have one younger sister Hanabi." Hinata said.

"Does she come here?" Sakura asked.

"No, but Neji, my older cousin dose he's a junior." Hinata said.

"Oh what's he like?" TenTen asked.

"He's been said to be a genius I don't know about that but he is smart. He's tall and lean but very athletic. Rude at first to most people, but over protective to me and my sister. He really is nice or _can_ be. He really like my brother then a cousin" Hinata told them.

They talked for the rest of the class all of them forgetting about their work and all unaware to the stares of Gaara.

'I'll talk to her.' Gaara had told himself he looked to the clock on the wall and noticed that the class had just begain and had have pletey of time.

Chapter Two: of friends stop the pain rewrite two

Gaara was not doing his work that was unusual despite what anybody may think. Gaara really is a good student; Temari won't let him fail any class. However, he was finding it ever so difficult to concentrate when Hinata sits next to him. When he can't considerate on anything, but the sound of her voice, her sweet soothing voice in his ears. Her stutter was gone now replaced by heavenly laughter. She had been here for one period and she had already made friends. 'But that's to be expected right? I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with her?' Gaara thought longing to be her friend.

"Say Hinata what's your next class?" TenTen asked.

"I have P.E with Coach Guy." Hinata said.

"That's so cool I have him next. I'll walk you over to the Gym." TenTen said.

"Thant would be great thank you." Hinata said.

'I have Gym next too. I would get to see here again. That is great!' Gaara thought, the bell rang and Gaara jumped very out of his charter.

"Oh well that's the bell it was good talking to you Hinata." Ino said ready to leave.

"It was nice meeting you." Hinata said.

"See you later." Sakura said.

"Buy" Hinata said waving good bye to the departing girls.

She and TenTen got their stuff and walked out. Gaara and all the others that had Gym class headed down the left side of the hall. They separated into male or female locker rooms then whet to their own lockers.

TenTen help Hinata find her locker. "Okay 369 is right over here. You got your combination right?" TenTen asked.

"Yes." Hinata said.

"Well okay then your all seat. If you need anything I'm just of the other side." TenTen said. "

Thank you so much." Hinata said.

"Sure, no problem." TenTen said and walked away.

Hinata was so thrilled that she had made a friend already. She got dressed in the school P.E uniform, dark blue shirt with black shorts. She locked the locker and she turned around to see TenTen.

"Come on I'll show you were coach Guy has us meet." TenTen said leading the way out of the locker room.

They got to a part of the Gym and sat down. "So have you had him before?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah and he's really cool and weird you'll like him." TenTen said.

They spent time talking both people would come up to TenTen asking who Hinata is.

"She's my new friend." TenTen told them all not hesitating at all. They all said hello in their own way.

"Hi I'm Naruto and we'll be good friends believe it!" Naruto told them and brightly smiled.

"I'm sure you will Naruto." TenTen said suppressing the chuckles that treated to come up.

"Hi I'm Shikamaru nice too meet you." Shikamaru said in his usual board monotones.

"I am Shino." Shino tells her.

"Hi I'm Choji. Would you like a chip?" Choji introduces and gave the bag of chips he had in his hand to her.

"Oh thank you Choji. That's very nice of you." Hinata said taking two chips from the bag. She ate the chips and tuned to the next person.

"Oh and this is "Naruto started but Hinata interrupted him, she didn't need to be introduced to him.

"I already know him Naruto, he is Susuke someone I knew from my privet school.

"Hey Suskue! How come you never told us about her?" Naruto demanded.

"What and give you something else to bug me about?" Susuke asked.

Hinata couldn't help but smile he hadn't changed a bit.

"Hello I am Rock Lee it is nice to know you as well!" Lee said.

"It's nice to meet you to Lee." Hinata said.

Then to everyone's pure astonishment Gaara started to approach them.

"Oh Hey Gaara! Did you come to say hello to Hinata too or did you come to see me?" Naruto asked happy to see his friend, who usually didn't spend time together in P.E.

"Both." Came Gaara's one answer response.

"Great glad to hear it!" Naruto said to him then turned to Hinata.

"So do you know him already?" He asked.

Hinata knotted his head happy to see Gaara again so soon.

"Great we can all be friends then!" Naruto declared happy that things wear going smoothly for Gaara. He and Gaara and Hinata was obvious to the strange stares and glares being given to the by most the Gym's population.

Naruto didn't notice because of his severe ADD and Gaara and Hinata because they were to busy staring at each other. The staring didn't go unnoticed by many people mostly Naruto and thus that weren't looking. It made some worry: For Hinata. Others jealous: Of Gaara.

"So Gaara…um h...h how are you?" Hinata said stuttering retuning.

Gaara tock notice he felt hurt that she would be scared around him, but he figured that if she spent enough time that would go away; it did with the others. He just hoped he didn't scar her away before then. "I'm fine, thank you." Gaara said grateful that none of his own nervousness was head in his voice. The conversion probably would have gone farther but due to Coach Guy it didn't have a chance.

"Hello, my ever youthful students! It is good to see you all! Now lets all warm up by doing laps around the gym, so that the rest of the gym classes can see you all!" This was said by the one and only coach Guy.

"That is great coach Guy!" Lee declared as he smiled, showing off his very shiny teeth.

"That it is Lee!" Guy said, he was going to order in his own to go outside but then He then noticed Hinata. "Well Hello there! My name coach Guy! So little lady what is your name?" Guy asked her.

"M...MY name is Hinata Hyuuga sir." Hinata said shyly.

"Well then Hinata welcome to Leaf High! Since your new here everyone will introduce them selves." Guy said to her then turned to the rest of the class.

"Okay everyone for Miss Hyuuga's befit when I point to you your to say your name." Guy said.

When the introductions were done there wasn't enough time for a whole lot so guy desisted that they would watch a video, the only one disappointed was Lee and that didn't last very long. Lee was then remained by Naruto that they could now spend time with Hinata. "That is true Naruto and I am happy again!" Lee told them.

"That's great Lee but I have to talk to Hinata alone for a moment." TenTen said taking Hinata's hand and leading her away.

"Don't be gone with her for two long!" Naruto called after them before he and Lee turned their attention to Gaara.

They were then trying so hard to engage Gaara in a conversation. To Gaara's announce not liking the attention. Then again he did like that at lest two people other his siblings was not afraid of him.

"Um what's wrong TenTen?" Hinata asked when she was dragged to a far corner of the gym as not to be over heard by anyone.

"You like him don't you?" TenTen out right accused.

"W…What?" Hinata asked astonished by the bluntness TenTen used.

"You know Gaara, the one you can't keep your eyes off of. You like him." TenTen said not asked.

"Um…well I… Yes." Hinata said not looking at her.

TenTen blow out o long sigh. "I knew it. " Was all she could say; she leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Um…um what's wrong with that?" Hinata asked completely lost as to what was happing.

"Well because you new you don't know that he's dangerous. He's bad he's completely unstable." TenTen said.

"Well then why is he Naruto's friend? Dosen't he know? And Lee seems to like him too." Hinata said trying to make since of them situation.

"Well Naruto is his friends and Lee I can't explain. If anything he's the one that should be scared or angry. Gaara nearly killed Lee." TenTen said.

"Wha…What!" Hinata said in disbelieve.

"Yeah well that what I heard. I know that he defiantly was hospitalizes and that Gaara is dangerous. I don't show it but he creeps me out! And it's not just me. It's like the whole school even most of the staff! It's like you Lee and Naruto are the only one's who isn't afraid of him. Well you three and his siblings. They don't seem to be afraid of him either." TenTen said and shock her head gently. Her hair bounced softly.

Hinata was in shock. She looked over at the group; to get a good look at him. He was still sitting there between Naruto and Lee. Lee and Naruto were laughing and he was smiling. 'He's so handsome when he smiles.' Hinata couldn't help but think. She felt her face get hot and looked away. 'I wonder if TenTen is right. She could had been mislead by the gossip. I don't know what to do. What if he really is dangerous?' She thought. She then turned her eyes back to him; he was still smiling, he still looked nice. "I'll give him a chance, How can it be true? Lee and Naruto seem fine! And talk to him soon he deserves a chance he deserves it" She said out loud making out her mind and TenTen groaned at the news.

"Just don't be alone with him to long." Was all that TenTen could advise, after a defeated sigh.

Hinata and TenTen came back to the group.

"Hi guys!' Naruto greeted them with a large smile.

"Naruto were not guys." TenTen corrected.

"Yeah but you know what I mean." Naruto said.

"So how do you like school so far Hinata?" Shino asked.

"What kind question is that?" Naruto asked.

"Seriously everyone knows that school is a drag." Shikamaru said.

"I wasn't asking either of you." Shino stated.

"I like it just fine." Hinata told them.

"I like it as well." Lee offered them with out being asked.

"What about you Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"I don't really like it." Gaara said.

"But I'm sure all that will change not that you here Hinata! Right Gaara?" Naruto said jabbing his friend with his elbow.

And despite the annoying jabs Gaara couldn't but smile a bit. This caused Hinata to smile and Sasuke to glare.

The bell then rang and everyone changed and went to their next class. "So Hinata what's your next class?" TenTen asked.

"I have art one with Mrs. Kurenai." Hinata said reading from her list.

"Wow no way this is awesome! We have so many classes together!" TenTen said. They found their next class and went in. They explained to Kurenai that Hinata is new to the school.

"Welcome Miss. Hyuuga it is good to have you here." She said and smiled to the young girl.

"Thank you very much Mrs. Kurenai." Hinata said quietly.

Kurenai really liked Hinata already, she normally didn't make quick judgments but she could tell there's just something really good and likable but Hinata.

Soon the bell rang but at that time the class had filled, with students, and thing begin. Mrs. Kurenai started things off by tell the class a little bit about her. Then she laid down the rules, and started them off with a fun easy project. Water colors.

The five minute bell rang and Kurenai instructed that they put their materials away. When that was done the girls started chatting. To soon the bell did ring and TenTen and Hinata had to part go their own ways. TenTen gave Hinata direction to her next class and then started walking to her own. Hinata was a little sad to see TenTen go but she smiled when she saw Gaara coming towards her.

"Hi Gaara." She greeted him; and he was glad for it and for her not to stutter with him around.

He could help but smile at her. "Here I'll walk you to your class." Gaara offered.

"Thank you that's very nice of you." Hinata said and together they walked to class.

Gaara and Hinata arrived at there next class: history taught by Asuma just in time. "Well glad you could make it take a seat." He said.

Hinata and Gaara found two seats open in the back and sat down. Asuma started the class off buy going over the rules and exceptions. Then they got their books from under their chairs and opened them as instructed.

Class went like how you would aspect them too in high school. Some were working and paying attention but mostly it was talking.

"OMG were you at that party before school started?" Asked one girl.

"Yes wished you could have been there! It was so awesome!" Her friend said.

"Hey that girl that just walked in with him she's new right?" Another girl asked.

"I think so. I've never seen her around." Her boyfriend answered her.

"So she doesn't know? Doesn't know how dangerous he is?" The girlfriend asked.

"Well if you're so worried why don't you warn you?" The boyfriend suggested.

"I will just not now." The girlfriend said.

To the delight of the girlfriend Asuma had taken a phone call then dismissed himself from the class for five minutes. When he left the class rearranged their self eves. The girl sat next to Hinata trying to strike up a conversation. It was going well in tell she mentioned Gaara and how she would do good to avoid him.

"Why dose every one insist that Gaara is bad and no good?" Hinata asked she was annoyed and that was clear.

The girl was surprised buy the tone but she felt like she should still tell Hinata what she felt is the right. "That's because he is. That's the truth." The girl told her with all certainty.

"I don't think so." Hinata insisted.

"Well that's because you haven't been here that long. Only one day that's not very long at all." The girl said throw clenched teeth.

"It's enough. I somehow don't think you spent that much time with Gaara. If you did you would know that he wouldn't hurt anyone. No matter what he might have done before, Lee seems fine to me." Hinata said.

"So you know but you still defend him? That doesn't make a lot of sense to me." The girl said.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense to me either." Gaara said but quickly closed his mouth when he realized that he said that instead of just thinking it. 'Damn Freudian slip!' Gaara cursed in his head.

The room went quite; it had been a while since anyone has heard Gaara speak. "See he even admits it. " The girl said at last.

"Gaara why did you hurt Lee?" Hinata asked. Unknown to Hinata that had been the question everyone was asking. If anyone tried to give an explanation they usually said it was because Gaara is psychotic and/or jealous of Lee. Or that Lee had proved his wrath somehow. Most wonder why Gaara was doing at a normal school. What ever the reason nobody ever herd it from Lee or Gaara. So the room became very quite to hear what he had to say.

Gaara looked about the room noticing the eagerness they all had to hear what he was going to say. 'Look at them all so wanting me to say that I hurt him because he was there and I felt like it. They all what me to be some sort of a horrible monster.' Gaara though, with bitterness. "I'll tell you later." Gaara told her.

The room was still quite all was disappointed some were angry but what were they going to do? Make him tell them what they wanted to here? Not likely.

Asuma came back into the room very pleased coming back to a quite room. "Now why can you guys be like this all the time?" He asked jokingly. Nobody answered him just went back to work. "Did I miss something here?" Asuma asked truly puzzled.

When it became apparent to Asuma that he wasn't going to get any answers he instructed the class to put there stuff away. When the bell rang they were dismissed. It was there lunch time but they didn't order any food just yet. They sat down on a planter and Gaara told his story.

"You see what had happened last year was that Lee and I wear waiting for Naruto to get out of detention. He was in trouble for disrupting the class .ADD and low impulse control on everything. Lee had been climbing a tree and he feel and fractured his arm. I didn't even touch him. I even ran to go get help when he fell." Gaara saidhis facetense his hands clenched.

"Aw, poor Lee. But then why does, everyone blame you?" Hinata asked.

"Probably, because I, get blamed for everything, that goes wrong around here." Gaara said.

"I'm sorry Gaara." Hinata said.

"Don't be, it's not your fault. Now come on lets get some lunch." Gaara said.

They got in line and ordered food, was looking for a place to eat.

"Hey Gaara we want you to eat with us today. Come on Temari's waiting. Wait who's she?" Kankaro asked just now noticing Hinata.

"This is Hinata. Hinata this is Kankaro my brother." Gaara introduced.

"Hi there it's good to meet you. Say Gaara lets see if see can come with us I'm sure Temari won't mind." Kankaro offered.

"Do you want to Hinata? " Gaara asked, and smiled hopefully.

"Sure Id like that." Hinata said.

Kankuro lead them to wear Temari, Hana and Shikamaru was sitting.

"Hi Shikamaru." Hinata greeted.

"Hey how you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

"Fine." Hinata said.

"That's nice. Man, look at that cloud right there. "Shikamaru gave a big yawn and stretched.

Temari laughed at here genius but lazy boyfriend.

"Hi Gaara. Who's your friend?" Hana asked.

"This is Hinata." Gaara said.

"Hi I'm Hana Temari's friend." Hana said.

"Hi are you Kiba's sister?" Hinata asked.

"Yes I' am." Hana said.

"Do you mind if Hinata eats with us Temari?" Gaara asked.

"No not at all. Here, Hinata sit next to me." Temari offered moving her bag out of the way.

"Thank you very much." Hinata said and plopped down.

They all had a good time at lunch and like at anytime you're having fun it ended too soon. Then bell rang and they cleaned up and said their good buys. Shikamaru Gaara and Hinata had the same class together. It was math class with Orochimaru.

The school hated him very much. Everybody hated him, His rules, his attitude and his obvious favoritism to sport players. Especially towards the Uchiha brothers they always got the best treatment and even they hated him. Class started with all his rules, the consciences, his expectations. This tock up most of the period, but that did not stop him from assigning lots of home work for the class. "Read pages 5-20 do questions 1-18 and 2-20. You are dismissed when the bell rings." Orochimaru said/braked/hissed.

Gaara and Hinata were sitting at a table near the back. Behind them was an ever scowling Sasuke.

"Gee his strict isn't he?" Hinata commented to Gaara.

"Yeah but Orochimaru is one of the better teachers they have at this school." Gaara said.

"Do you have something to say to the class Mr. No Sabaku?" Orochimaru asked.

"No, not to the class just Hinata." Gaara said with a coy grin.

The class was silent at Gaara's defiance "That is a week's detention No Sabaku! Be sure not to ditch or you'll be suspended." Orochimaru shoted getting red in the face

. "You can't do that after he was defending you!" Hinata shouted surprising them all into silence for a minute.

Then when the shock wore off Orochimaru was mad. "I can do what ever I want Miss. Hyuuga! Like send you to detention to keep Mr. No Subaku Company!" He shouted ferrous at the insubordination.

The bell rang and the class was dismissed to go home. Hinata had called Neji to tell him to explain to him that she won't need a ride home because of the detention and asked if he would tell her father. "Don't worry Neji I can walk home. Yes, and you'll tell him? Thank you Neji buy." Hinata said and hung up her cell phone.

"Well come on we don't want to be late." Gaara said smiling at the irony.

They went to detention, severed it and left school. "So Hinata I can walk you home with you want. I mean so I know you got there safe." Gaara offered.

"Oh, thank you so much Gaara. I really appreciate it." Hinata said.

"It looks like you live the same way anyways." Gaara said.

"That's good I won't want you to go to far out of your way." Hinata said.

"I won't care if you lived the other way." Gaara told her.

"It's still nice." Hinata said.

They walked on not talking but not in the uncomfortable way. Gaara made sure Hinata got home like he said he would then went another block to his house. His siblings were all ready there.

"Gaara! There you are! I was worried when you didn't come home on time." Temari said giving him a hug.

"Yeah but I told her not to that I just got detention." Gaara said.

"But never mind detention I want to know about that nice girl. I think its great you made a new friend! Didn't we tell you? " Temari said. So happy for her youngest brother.

"What's there to tell? She a girl I meet and made friend with. No big deal." Gaara said.

"If you say so Gaara. Diner will be soon you two should do you homework. And Kankaro didn't you even try to tell me you don't have any just do it!" Temari said.

"Yes mom." Kankaro said joking. He went up to his room to do his homework.  
Gaara plopped in front the kitchen table to do his work. And Temari would do hers latter as always.

Diner was served at the Sabakus sat down at the table as a family.

"So Gaara did you have Hinata in some of your classes?" Temari asked as she was loading her plate with food.

"Yes we have many together." Gaara said only poking at his food.

"I'm glad you'll have somebody to talk to. Some one smarter then Naruto and Lee. No ofence Gaara but their so stupid some times. See I told you that you could make friends." Temari said cheerfully she cuts her stake.

Kankuro snorted at Temari's lighted said lightly offensive chatter.

The rest of the dinner was spent in silence and as was the rest of the day in tell bed time.

"Hey! Good night guys!" Kankaro called from his bedroom.

"Goodnight Kankaro!" Both his siblings called back to him.

"Goodnight Temari!" Both brothers said.

And the two eldest's children said "Good night Gaara!" To their little brother.

And that was it for the little family, tell morning.


	2. Gaara moring Diner praty

**Friends stop the hurt rewrite chapter four**

Hinata came home to an empty house. Witch wasn't unusual at all. Her father, sister and cousin were normally not home at this hour. Her father was at some business meeting, her cousin was train for some sport somewhere, and her sister was doing homework at a friend's house. Today Hinata wished she had somewhere to go and didn't have to be alone. Like Hinata so offended wished. She assented the stairs to do her homework. Not that much was assigned on the first day but it had to be done. So was done soon and found herself board.

Eventually the rest of her family came home. The first was Hanabi whose friends' mom had dropped her off. They shared a quick hug then Hanabi went to do other things. Although Hinata wishes that just once she would stay to talk. Next was Neji who was very sweaty and tired. He went to his room to shower so she didn't say anything to him. Then her father came home very tired and annoyed so she didn't say anything to him either.  
This was also the norm: Not a whole lot of talking even if everyone's home. And with nothing better to do Hinata went to an early bed.

POV:  
Gaara's house

Gaara was flipping throw changeless board. 'I would think that after 15 years of doing this I would realize that there's nothing good on at this hour or any early morning hour.' Gaara thought yet again, for the 5 time that earl morning. Like he does almost every day he watches TV. He checked the clock on the wall it read 3:00 am. He had a whole 3 more hours to do something. He had already done what needed to be done to be ready for school.

He had already a dressed because unlike the rest of us instead of putting on pajamas when it becomes dark Gaara put on a different outfit for the next day. Not that he has pajamas to put on anyway. He turned off the TV and the bright light that it was radiating went out leaving Gaara in the darkness. He sighed and closed his eyes. He stayed like that in tell Temari and Kankuro came down at 5:45 to leave for school.

"Hey little brother were leaving for school now." Kankuro told him.

"Do you want a ride today Gaara?" Temari offered.

"No not today." Gaara said.

"We'll be going then see you at lunch Gaara." Temari said.

"Buy Gaara." They both said and shut the door behind them.

Gaara went to his room to shut off his alarm clock. He ate his official breakfast and grabbed his stuff to leave. He was walking to school and when he come to the next block he went to Hinata's house to see if she would walk with him. But he didn't want to knock on the door so he just desisted to wait. He tock out his cell phone to check the time. It was 5:58. He could wait. But he won't have too Hinata opened the door and closed it behind her and then noticed Gaara.

"Oh, Good morning Gaara! Are you going to walk with me?" Hinata asked.

"Yup that's why I'm here." Gaara said.

"Okay thank you lets go." Hinata said.

Together they walked in piece happy to have each others company. They were at school in no time. Once there they desisted to sit down to talk.

"Gaara can I eat with you again?" Hinata asked.

"Sure you can Id like that. " Gaara said.

"Hey Hinata! Gaara! Good morning!" Naruto called running up to them.

"Hey Naruto." Gaara greeted.

"Good morning Naruto how are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine thanks! Say Gaara are we still set for Friday?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto." Gaara said.

"Cool! Well I'll se you both later!" Naruto said and left.

"Gaara how long have you know Naruto? " Hinata asked.

"Since we were little kids. But I still would have liked to known him sooner." Gaara said.

"He seems like a good friend." Hinata said.

"He is the best one I have." Gaara said solemnly.

"Hey Hinata! I have good news!: TenTen reported coming toward them.

"Whats that TenTen? " Hinata asked.

"I had my consoler change my class schedule so now I have more classes with you!" TenTen reported happily.

"That's great TenTen! So now, what do we have together?" Hinata asked.

"Well sadly we don't have first or second any more but now we share everything else!" TenTen said giving the good news.

The bell rang and students started to go to their classes.

"Well that's the bell! I'll see you at 3rd! Buy Hinata, Gaara!" TenTen called over her shoulder running to her class. She surprised her self a little talking to Gaara.

"We'll looks like we should get going to." Hinata said.

Gaara nodded his head and they went to Kakashi's class together.

POV change:  
Hinata's house after school

Hinata had walked home by herself because Gaara had gone to Naruto's house right after school. She was fine with that and she had told him that. She opened the door to her house and to her surprise her family was home. More to her surprise other people were there as well. Some people she recognized like Sasuke his older brother Itachi and their parents but for the most part she did not know anyone.

"Hinata please get changed for diner." Her father instructed to her.

"Yes father." Hinata said climbing the satires to do as she was told. She dressed herself in a very nice purple evening gown. She came down stairs and sat at the table. The former introductions and greetings were made.

" Everyone this is my oldest daughter Hinata my youngest Hanabi, and my nephew Neji. Children this is as you know Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha and their sons Itachi and Sasuke." Mr. Hyuuga introduced.

"Hi I'm Mrs. Kasumi Hoshigaki I'm Kisame's mom." A very nice looking lady said. She has nice smooth skin, glossy blue hair and very pretty green eyes. She looked so small camped to her son that was standing right next to her.

"I'm Kino no Akasuna this is my wife Kana. This is our son Sasori." Mr. No Akasuna said. He's a tall man with black hair and brown eyes and his wife is average height and has red hair and eyes.

"Hi I'm Akio Pein and this is my wife Aoi Pein." Sir leader as we know him said you know what they look like.

"I'm Hideaki pleasure to meet you all. This is Kakuzu my son." A tall man with black hair and dark green eyes said. Kakuzu standing next to him looking just like him.

" Hello! I m Mayu this is my son Deidara." A blonde woman said and smiled nicely.

"I'm Yuuma! He's Hidan!" Hidan's father said. Hida's father said.

"Hello, I'm Atsuko and this is Tobi my son!" Mr. Uchiha said pulling Tobi to his side.

"I'm Moriko my son is Zetsu." A man with green hair and yellow eyes said. Zetsu stading near him.

"Well come on everyone lets sit down and eat." Mr. Hyuuga offered playing a great host for the night.

Later that evening, when everyone was going home Sasuke asked and got permission for both families if Hinata could come over on the weekend and they both agreed.


	3. to the moives! meet new people

Info about new charters:

Amber Gail Fisher the assumed name of a real girl who is my friend and asked that her true identity be unidentified. Itachi's girlfriend in the story.

Lori: Is Master Kankuro's Oc Lori chan. I hope I did okay with her. Will be Kankuro's girlfriend

Eagle is Emily's Oc I hope I don't mess up with her. Around Hidan to torment him.

Shadow is shadow I love her very much so I hope she is happy with Fanfiction her. She will be both Gaara and Naruto's friend.

Hana is herself and I hope I did well in her charter. Around Sasori a lot. Not sure what the relationship would be.

Happy reading people!!!

It's Friday at Pein's house lots of things were happening there like:

Zetsu and Tobi were making out on the couch and a girl with very near albino colored skin and gray hair named Eagle was fangirling/ staking/ bullying Hidan. Only cause she loves him. One girl was hanging around Sasori, very existed that she was actually talking face to face with her crush. Her name is Hana but not to be confused with Kiba's sister; she blonde and only13 and a very nice girl.

Itachi was playing cards with Kisame, Deidara and Kakuzu. Kakuzu winning and could not be happier.

Hidan plopped down on the couch next to Zetsu and Tobi who were getting a little weird with their making out in hopes that Eagle won't follow him there. So then she sat in his lap in hopes to make him uncomfortable.

Tobi pushed Zetsu off of him who toke the time to glare at the intruders."When did you and Eagle get together Hidan?" Tobi asked.

"Were aren't Tobi." Hidan answered reaching for the remote and turning the TV on.

"Then why is she sitting on you?" Zetsu asked.

"Cause she wants to!" Hidan snapped getting angry at this point.

"Why do you let her?" Tobi asked.

"Tobi quit bugging him and talking like I'm not here!!!" Eagle shouted scaring Tobi into Zetsu's embrace.

That's the only reason he didn't yell at her for scaring Tobi. He picked up his boyfriend easily and toke him to a different room to comfort him. Eagle who believed she had won a victory congregated herself and snuggled closer to Hidan's chest.  
So Kisame then toke their place on the coach tired at losing at the card games. He picked up the remote and stared to flip throw the changeless. He looked over to very happy and content Eagle and the blankly staring Hidan. He didn't say anything but chuckled. There was a knock at the door and Kisame got up to get it.

He opened the door and there was girl by the name of Amber Gail Fisher. She was on the tall side, has reddish brown hair bright brown eyes tan skin. She was wearing a red flannel jacket over her black shirt and jeans. "Hey Itachi! Your girlfriends here!!" Kisame shouted over his shoulder. Then invited Amber in.

Itachi came down the stairs; a very tiny little smile graced his handsome face. "Hello Amber, are you ready to go?" He asked. "Yup let's go." Amber said walking back out the door. "Buy guys!!!" She called before leaving and getting into her car.  
"So where are we going? " Amber asked as she pulled out of the drive way.  
"To the Hyuuga house then to my house." Itachi said.

"Okay, but what's at the Hyuuga house?" Amber asked as she drove in the direction of Hinata's house.

"A friend of my brother, were going to pick her up and go to the movies." Itachi said.

"Okay. But what are we going to see?" Amber asked.

"You'll just have to wait to fine out" Itachi teased.

"Aw your me mean to me. Hey I forget do I turn here?"  
"No you keep going then turn." Itachi said.

They were on Hinata's street.

"So witch one is it the lighter or darker blue house?" Amber asked.

"The darker one." Itachi said.

Amber slowly pulled up in the massive drive way to the very big dark blue house. Itachi got out of the car.

"I'll be right back." He said and went to fetch Hinata. He went to the door and knocked a few times. Hinata promptly opened the door and left with Itachi back to the car. The ride to Itachi's house was a quite one. When they got there Itachi let them in. "

Hey Sasuke I got Hinata for you." Itachi said shutting the front door.

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he ascended down the stairs.

"So what do we do first?" Hinata asked.

"Were all going to see a movie together! It's going to be fun!" Amber announced happily.

"What movie?" Hinata asked curious.

"I don't know Itachi won't tell me! Says it a surprise so we'll just have to fine out. Oh! And I'm Amber it's nice to meet you" Amber said.

"Its nice to meet you too I'm Hinata." Hinata said.

"So shall we go?" Sasuke asked.

"Not yet it's a bit yearly." Itachi said.

"But we should leave to get good seats." Amber said.

"Good point. Okay everyone in my car." Itachi said.

They drove to the nearest theater to watch a movie that only Itachi knew what they were going to watch.

POV Change: Temari's car

"I really appreciate you guys letting me come with you." Naruto said. He and Gaara and Kankuro were in the back. While Lori, (Kankuro's girlfriend) was in the front, with Temari.

"Hey it's no problem Naruto. We appreciate you being Gaara's friend." Temari tells him.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Gaara asked.

"That honor movie that Kankuro has been bugging about since he saw the previews." Temari said.

"Oh yeah it looked okay." Gaara said.

"Is it long?" Lori asked.

"No not really." Kankuro said.

"How would you know? You haven't seen it." Temari said glancing at the back seat.  
"I right fine. I don't know but why would it be longer than normal? Besides I've herd about the movie and from what I've herd nobodies ever said that it was too long." Kankuro logically deuced.

"Well we are here everyone out." Temari said shutting off the car and getting out herself.

POV change:  
Itachi's group:

"So now will you tell me what were going to see?" Amber asked she was busy paying for the popcorn and snakes.  
Itachi sighed and reached into his tickets and the candies, Amber toke them from him.

"Screaming Hell 2? Are you sure that will be okay?" Amber asked.

"Why didn't you like the first one?" Itachi asked.

"Sure I did I bought it on DVD didn't I? But what I mean will it be okay for Hinata? She seems a bit fragile." Amber said.

"One: It's a movie Two: She'll be all right she has Sasuke." Itachi explained.

"Fine but if she traumatized it's on you. Get the door please" Amber said.

Itachi opened the door for her, him and a few other people. He and Amber were tiring to find Sasuke and Hinata who were saving them seats. "I see them follow me." Itachi said.

The movie stated and things got dark and quite. It was a really good horror movie. It made even seasoned horror movie goers scream, it had thrill and suspense with just enough gore and ending that wasn't expect and actually had originality. It was refreshing from the every day block buster that always seemed to come out.

POV change:  
At the time Itachi had found Sasuke and Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Lori and Naruto had won in the struggle to get the door open. It was quite an accomplishment since they were all heavily loaded with snakes and candy and drinks.

"Phew we made it." Lori said.

The lead female role gave a shrill scream that could put goosebumps on anyone's arms and legs.

"Aw damn it seems we missed part of it." Kankuro said.

"Well we don't want too miss any more lets find seats!" Naruto said.

They looked long and hard for open seats. They didn't find enough for them to sit together. So they had to split up. Gaara and Naruto sat below, Kankuro and Lori sat at the side, and Temari found a seat near the top. She was surprised to see another friend of Naruto and Gaara, but mostly Naruto's friend. An ultra hyper, super silly girl of the name of Shadow. Who greeted Temari very enthusiastically.

"Hi Temari!!! Its soooo good to see you again!!! Shadow missed you!!!" Shadow declared with lots of sincerity. The entire room shushed her. A few people yelled but they were ignored.

"Hi Shadow good to see you too." Temari said. She had nearly forgotten how loud and warm Shadow's talking could be.


	4. After the moive! To the beach!

After the movie!

The movie was over all loved by the audience. Whether it was because you can enjoy a good horror movie or weather you have a scared girlfriend that clung onto you. Or for whatever else there is to enjoy a movie. When people came out of theater and into the lights of the street lamps it toke adjusting to. But despite the brightness of the lamps all people could talk about was the movie they just saw.

"That was so awesome!!" Naruto said.

"Man didn't I tell you that would be great?" Kankuro asked.

"Wasn't it awesome Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I'll admit that was a cool movie." Gaara said and it was good it had to be to make him smile.

"It was cool. What did you think of it Temari?" Lori asked.

But Temari wasn't with them.

"Hey where's Temari?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe in the bathroom." Kankuro suggested.

"I'm right here dumb ass!" Temari said.

"Oh well obviously we didn't see ya there!" Kankuro said.

"And Shadow is here too!!" Shadow said stepping out from behind Temari.

"Hi Shadow!!" Naruto shouted loudly.

"HI Naruto!!" Shadow said just as loudly. She ran over and hugged him tightly then saw Gaara and pouched on him. "Gaara!!! I think I missed you the most!!! Shadow is so happy to see you!!!" Shadow said putting Gaara in a death grip called a hug. Shadow was one of the few people who could hug and get away with it. Not that many people tried.

Then Naruto noticed familiar movie goers.

"Hey Sasuke! Hinata! Did you guys see the same movie we did?!!?" He asked. And despite Sasuke, Hinata, Itachi and Amber were quite a distanced away they still heard Naruto's bombing voice clearly.

"Hi Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro. How are you?" Hinata asked.

"Great!" Naruto said.

"I'm fine thanks." Gaara said.

"Did you like the movie you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I just hope it wasn't too scary for you Naruto." Sasuke teased.

"Hey shut up Sasuke! So what did you think of it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Um I liked it. I was scared a lot." Hinata said.

"Shadow loved it! And hopes that they'll be a third!" Shadow said.

"Hey Sasuke! Hinata! We got to go!" Amber said as her and Itachi were walking away.

"Well see ya guys." Sasuke said

"Buy. See you at school." Hinata said and her and Sasuke went back to Amber's car to go home.

"We should be leaving to Shadow. You want us to walk you to your car?" Gaara asked ever the gentleman.

"Thanks but no thanks Gaara! Shadow can take care of herself! Buy! It was great seeing you all!" Shadow said and hugged everyone to near death even Lori who she really didn't know.

"Wow she's really strong." Lori said.

"And really strange." Kankuro added.

"And very hyper." Temari continued.

"And a very good friend.' Gaara finished.

"Yup. Now can we go home?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. Everyone back in the car." Temari said.

They all got in Temari's car to drop people off and go home. Kankuro was driving because Temari was too tired. Lori was in the passenger seat leaving Gaara, Naruto and Temari in the back. Gaara left side window seat Temari in the middle and Naruto right side window seat.

First stop: Lori's house

They drove up to Lori's house. Kankuro got out of the car went around to Lori's side, opened her door and help her out of the car. He then walked her to her doorstep, and just before she could get in Kankuro rapped his arms around her and kissed her.

At first Lori didn't protest, she only deepened the kiss. But eventually she had to brake away. "Kankuro I have to go." Lori said just before Kankuro stole her lips again.

"Do you have too go right now?" He asked moving down her neck.

"Yes and you have to drop Naruto off and go home." Lori said reaching for the door knob.  
"Alright fine. Buy babe" Kankuro said got one last kiss in then left for the car.

"Did you have fun?" Temari asked teasing him with a smiling.

"I did actually. Thanks for asking!" Kankuro said bulked his seat beat and drove to Naruto's house.

Naruto said his good buys and left the car for his apparent.

When Kankuro knew that Naruto made it in safely into his house he drove off to their house.

Once home Gaara changed into clothes for the next day while his siblings got ready for bed. When they were changed they came down to say goodnight to him.

"Good night Gaara. Well see you in the morning." Temari said. She placed a kiss on his head; something she dose every now and again.

"Good night bro." Kankuro said gave a quick hug to him.

"Good night. Pleasant dreams." Gaara told them.

Temari and Kankuro ascended the stairs to their bedrooms. While Gaara proceed, to lie the couch.  
The Next day Saturday morning:

At the No Sabaku table:

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara were eating the breakfast of bacon and eggs that Temari had made.

"So what are we doing today?" Kankuro asked.

"Well I was thinking that we should take a trip to the mall together. "Temari suggested.

"The only mall around is full of girly stuff! What about me and Gaara?" Kankuro asked.

"Well that's all I can think of! There isn't much else around here." Temari said.

"How about the beach?" Gaara suggested.

"Gaara! That's a wonderful idea! We'll get all of our friends and drive down together! Oh I just love spur of the moment ideas!" Temari said.

"But how is every one going to get there? Only you and a few others have a car." Kankuro said as he helped himself to more bacon and sat back down at the table.

"Well let's see. I'll make a list of everyone we want to invite, and then we'll call everybody to invite them. Then once we know whose going then we'll worry about transportation." Temari said.

In the end they called everyone they could think of and these are the people who said yes were:

Naruto of course  
Lori  
Margay  
Hinata, Neji and Hinabi whose number they got from Naruto  
Shikamaru who Temari had to bagger into submission in order for him to say 'yes'  
Shadow  
and  
Lee whose number was also provided by Naruto

"Okay lets see 9 plus us 3 is 12. 12 people. We'll my car can fit 6 if we make it. And I think Shadow can take the rest if not then Margay can. So I'll call them and ask." Temari said and went to the phone to call Shadow.

"What if they won't?" Kankuro asked.

"Then I don't know what we'll do." Temari said and started to dial.

Everything was arranged:

Temari was driving herself, Kankuro, Lori, Naruto and Gaara and Margay. Kankuro and Lori in the passenger seat Lori sitting on Kankuro's lap. Putting Margay, Gaara, and Naruto in the back seat.

In Shadow's car was herself then Shikamaru and in the back was Lee and sitting on him was Hinabi next to him was Neji then Hinata.

They drove up to the beach and everyone got out of the car and applied sun block.

This is what everyone was wearing:

Temari in a two piece purple bikini

Kankuro in black swim trunks witch he looked great in! No shirt! Yay!

Lori had managed somehow too find a swim suit that had a dragon on it in her  
size. The suite was yellow with a green dragon.

Shikmaru was in brown trunks with blue tie strings.

Margay was in a dark blue bikini top with purple shorts.

Gaara was in swim trunks as red as his hair and his face was almost as red.

Naruto was of course in orange trunks that were trimmed with blue.

Equally obvious was Lee in green trunks.

Shadow was in a white two piece suite with big red flowers.

Hinata was wearing a light purple bikini.

Hanbi was wearing a cute matching to Hinata's in color one piece suite.

Neji was wearing gray trunks and sun glasses. He looked cool!

They all swam around for hours, ate food that Temari brought and because Temari said they couldn't go back to the ocean to swim after just eating Naruto, Lee, Shadow and Gaara and Hinata made sand castles. Neji walked with Hinabi so she could go to the bathroom. Temari went sunbathing with Margay and Shikamaru while Kankuro and Lori were wading in the water.

They played at the beach for hours Temari reminding them all to reapply sunscreen every 30 minutes. But eventually they had to go home.

"Okay guys we should go home now so everybody rinse off; dry off and in the car." Temari said.

Kankuro picked Lori up by her wait and put her over his shoulder and ran to the car, Lori squealing all the way.

"I said risnse off Kankuro!" Temari shouted.

"All right fine!" Kankuro said and picked up Lori again and ran her to the out door shower things to get the sand off.

When everyone was cleanish they went home.

"Well wasn't that fun? Thanks for suggesting it Gaara." Temari said.

"Boy I'm tired! I'm going to watch TV!" Kankuro said.

"Diner will be served soon." Temari said.  
"What are we having?" Kankuro asked.

"Fish sticks." Temari said looking for a pan to put in the oven.

In 15 minutes Kankuro was eating fish sticks while Gaara and Temari had more sense to let them cool off.

"Aw! Hot!" Kankuro said drop parts of his food picked it up again and attempted eating the still very hot food. "Ow!! HOT!" Kankuro said and yet again tried to eat it again.

Temari leaned to her right to be right next to Gaara and said "This might have been funny if it wasn't our own brother being stupid." She said not whispering.

"It might have been. But the fact is that is our brother." Gaara said also not bothering to whisper.

"Hey! I can hear you!" Kankuro said temperedly forgotten fish stick on fork.

"Well cat your food and let it cool down if you can hear me so well." Temari said. She looked down at her own fish stick and deemed it cool enough to eat.

Gaara poked his with his finger and eat his as well.

"That's not fair." Kankuro pouted cutly.


	5. start sleeping Garra

**Sounnykitty: So you know 6 Ways to Sunday is a real movie. And it's a good real movie.**

Sunday Morning:

The siblings were all on the sofa, watching 6 Ways to Sunday because that what was on.

"Next to his mother a dog is his best friend." Harry the main character of the movie said when the phone rang; and Kankuro answered it.

Temari pushed paused so Kankuro could hear.

"Hello? Hi. …Yeah were good. And you...Good glad to hear it.... Us? Were watching a movie. ..Yeah another weird one it's called 6 Ways to Sunday …….its okay so far…….sure that's fine with me I'll ask. Hey can Margay come over and hang out?" Kankuro asked.

"Sure." Temari said and Gaara smiled just a little to give his yes.

"Yeah I'll pick you up. …..Hey its no trouble……no really I'll pick you up……okay see you in a bit. Buy." Kankuro said and grabbed Temari's car keys and left.

Temari and Gaara went to the kitchen to get more snacks and drinks seeing as they were going to have a gust. They popped more popcorn and got more sodas from the fridge. They got out gummy bears and cookies.

In the car Kankuro was blasting rock music and drumming his fingers to the beat. He pulled up to Margay's drive way were she was already waiting. He turned down the music and helped her in the car and drove back home.

Every one sat on the sofa now the movie was rewound and played again. The movie started from the beginning and this time it was able to get to the middle before it was interrupted.

"Uncle Max's 3 rules

One: Spend now save later.

Two: Do right by the community and the community do right by you. That not only is that fair but it makes sense. Harry you should always take care of the people who helped you be were you are now.

Rule number three the most important rule of all: Don't snitch. Never snitch. What ever you do don't snitch. Because trust me Harry you'd rather be in jail then in a hole in the ground dead." Abbey said another movie character said, before the movie was interrupted again and Temari had to pause it again.

"Hello? It's for you Gaara." Kankuro said and handed the phone over.

"What ever it is, call me back in an hour." Gaara said and handed Kankuro the phone back to hang up.

"Why did you say an hour ? The movie will be over in 20?" Temari asked.

"I don't want to deal with any one right now." Gaara said with a face. The movie resumed.

Several more movies were played and watched; hours of the day just going right by. Movies like Serenity, Alone in the Dark, Descent, and A History of Violence. After the last one Temari, Kankuro and Margay went out for ice-cream. They all really wanted for Gaara too go but he insisted of staying home. He expected another call from Naruto but it never came so he desisted to go for a walk. He didn't know where too or when he'd stop he just knew what he needed. He left not bothering to leave a note he just pealed himself off the couch and left.

He went down his block down seven more blocks. He turned and moved and walked without thought but his feet knew where to go anyhow. It also seemed that his body wished to go quite a distance. Many more blocks, alleys, trees, people, and buildings and other things went right by him before he came to a stop. He looked at his arrived detonation, it was the park.

Gaara just had to smile a tiny bit at were his journey came to an end. He walked over to his swings. Yes that's right HIS swings. He sat down on the cold plastic seat and rapped his hands over the cold chins supporting him. He didn't bother moving his legs, not yet any ways. Right now he just wanted to get the feel of it. He smiled on as his head looked down at all the sand, also his.

Childhood that's what it all meet to Gaara. When his father died and his siblings could show their love for him. It was then that life for him got just about where they should be. Gaara and everyone around him know that things for him will ever be 100%. Gaara also knows that with the love that was given to him when he was 6 when his father died made it pretty damn close. So close in fact the rest is some times hardly missed at all.

Things like a father that was good when alive a living mother he could remeber, sleep and these were just a few things. Sadly these things aren't given to everyone.

Gaara sighed and straighten up he was finally going to swing when he heard something. Then not to much longer then that he saw some people approaching. He stayed on his seat he tensing and untensing a lot before the people could see him. But when they did make eye contact Gaara was the definition of calm, cool and collective. His beautiful deep aquamarine eyes had his trade mark glare.

"Well boys look at the trash that sits in front us." A guy said a light a cigarette. While his lackeys laughed.

"What should we do with him boss?" One asked.

"Ruff him up a bit." The boss commended and watched as the two bigger ones made a grab for Gaara.

The thugs may have tired to grab Gaara but it wasn't like he wasn't going to let them. He pulled himself on to the seat jumped behind the seat grabbed it the throw it at the thugs, braking their noses effectively. They out up trembling, clutching their bleeding noses.

"Well my turn It surprises me that you fought back Gaara. It was rumored that you had got soft and weak. What happened to you? Where's the tuff bastard that breaks people who are annoying? No matter I'll just deal with you my self." He flicked the cigarette butt aside then jumped right over the swing he lunged for Gaara.

Gaara dodged and grabbed the offender's writs and gave a sharp jab to his nose. But the guy could only smile.

"Well I see that you're not weak. So why don't you fight any more? It's pathetic." The man said lighting another cigarette. "Nothing to say? But you look so angry certainly you have something on your mind. Still nothing? Fine have it your way." The boss went to attack again and like before Gaara dodge and gave swift and rapped punches which were all very affected. The boss went down and Gaara's attacks stopped if only for enough time for the boss to get up.

"Why have you come here?" Gaara asked speaking for the first time.

"Why? Well at first it was just to smoke but with you here..." The boss was trying to explain but Gaara just hit and hard enough to send him flying and down for the count.

The two lesser thugs grabbed their boss and tried to run but Gaara placed a hand on each shoulder. "Tell your boss that your not to come around here any more." And released them both.

And they took advantage and ran away.

Gaara didn't move for quite some time, he just let the cold air cool him back down. He let everything get turned off, blanked the world out. He was so out of it he didn't even realize that people had gotten out of a car and had approaching him. He didn't realize either that the people were Temari and Kankuro. Nor was he ware of being lead back to the car and being driven home. He was a sleep for once so his siblings put him to bed. He didn't go to school the next day, his body was in deep sleep.


	6. sleep in darkness

' Darkness. Silent warm darkness. I like it but were is this place that I like? How did I get here? I'm alone? Why can't I see anything? Its still nice here.' These were some of the many thoughts that swilled in Gaara's mind unbeknown to himself he was in a very deep part of his mind in the realm of sleep and wasn't full of strange images of days gone by like it is for some. Nor was it his unconsciouses mind trying to tell him something. It was plain simple darkness but it wasn't cold or unwelcoming. It was pleasant to him so his mind was able to truly get the very much need rest as mas his body. He stayed there for a day just in the most deepest of sleeps. Very coma like but with no negative effects. No years of missing time, no muscle detraction, just a shut down of the brain and body.

With both his body and mind heavily relaxed he was able to heal a bit. His brain was able to undue lots of sleep deprived damage it stained of the coarse of Gaara's life while his body wasn't under the strain of being constantly tense and the black markings round his eyes. His face soften back to look more age appropriate and not the hard warn look it usually has but his true face that only his dearly loved family has ever seen.

When finally he did awake he felt light and the feeling at easy was still with him. He got up looked "I'm home." Gaara said to know one at all. He got out of his bed and went to the window and peered outside and saw people coming up his drive way.

It was Temari and Kankuro and Naruto, Shadow, Lee and Hinata.

"Strange why are they here?" Gaara asked out loud and shrugged his shoulders to answer his own question. He went to open the door and greeted the people there silently with a smile.

"Hey bro you okay?" Kankuro asked very concerned for his no reason smiling brother.

"I'm great Kankuro. Why wouldn't I be?" Gaara asked smile just as big.

"Oh Gaara! Are you okay? Your not hurt are you??" Shadow demanded to know checking him over.

"Well we hear you'd got into a fight. We come to check on you!" Naruto said also concerned, in all his friendship with Gaara he'd never seen his friend smile so big.

"Well I'm fine there's no reason to worry so relax and come in." Gaara said and moved so everyone could get into the house.

"I'm glad your okay Gaara. We'll you back at school tomorrow?" Hinata asked. She could help but smile at Gaara's smile, it really did brighten his face.

"Sure I'll be at school." Gaara said sitting down on the sofa.

"Thant's great Gaara! You shouldn't miss any more school! "Lee said smiling brightly as always.

They all crashed in the living room the TV was clicked on and everyone just relaxed. School, fights, the outside world all forgotten.

Gaara looked around examined face of the other room's other occupants . Every one was happy, calm, not bothered by anything. And he realized something important: Every one here was his truest and dearst friends.

Wether they were his sister and brother who had know and loved him all his life.  
Or two friends that have been with him for most of his life. Been with him no matter what or who. Thick and thin swear that alliance for if they were two someone's who stood up for him. Took hell to defende him. Got in arguments, fights for and becuse of him. For Him they fought .

"These are good friends to have." Gaara said aloud and smiled big again. .

Tv was then paused every turned to Gaara.

"You say something Gaara?" Temari asked remote in her hand.

Gaara shock his head. "Nope nothing. Just thinking to my self." He said.

The TV watching resumed within the house.

Tv was watched, fun was had for a few hours entail that is Hinata got an angry phone call, demanding that she come home. Her father was not home himself, but he was furious that she was not either. Thos her father called it was Neji who had to come get her. He was furious that he had been yelled at by his uncle his loud voice could be herd by both his near by friends and that he had to leave because of her.

Neji pulled into the No Sabaku drive way and slammed the door shut. The stormed up the drive way and pounded on the door. He had no knowledge or care the Gaara had gone back to sleep. He tapped his foot violently on the pavement, while pounding again and starting to yell for his cousin. Hinata wanted to let him in, to stop disturbing the sleeping Gaara but she had fear of what he would do to her since she kept him outside. "Hinata!!" Neji called out for her, louder then the sounds for the TV. She was surprised that the door hadn't cracked from his fists.

Hinata put on a brave face and started for the door, but Temari stretched out her arm blocking Hinata's path.

Temari shock her head gently, her pigtails bounced softly. "I'll handle this. " Temari said she walked to the door and sung it open and shut it behind her. "Hey keep it down! My brother is trying to sleep!" Temari hissed throw her teeth, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Neji gave no heed to Temari, his own eyes blazing. He recognized Temari the instant he saw her. She's a No Subaku. Neji smirked he knew what his uncle, Hinata's father thought about them, and so did Hinata. They both knew she will be in a lot of trouble when they get home. His lips curved into a sneer, and said "Get my cousin out her now." He orders in a firm voice, though he did not raise his voice, the anger was clear. That was yet another Hyuga trait.

Temari's eyes narrow, her frown deepened, and she then forgot to try to be quite. "Who are you to order me around?! I am not nor servant!!" She spat venomously.

Hinata, deciding that her friend and cousin had argued enough, went outside to intervene. When she left the house she made sure that her face and body language give no hint at what she was feeling on the side. To show none of the fear, or anger that she felt so strongly. Her back was straight, her eyes were forward, and she did not look down or nervously grip at her hands or twitted her thumbs. "Lets go home Neji." She said in her usual soft voice, all though it had none of its usual stammer. For once she was not afraid of her cousin. For once she felt that she could stand up to him.

Neji was surprised at his cousin's new found strength. It went against everything he thought he knew about Hinata. He believed that she is not strong in anyway, that she could only stutter weakly in front of others. It made Neji pause if only for a second. Then he said "Get in the car Hinata." Neji said his voice low in his throat.

Temari was also surprised by Hinata's change, but she was also happy and proud. 'Good girl Hinata. Now just don't loose this strength and you'll be fine.' Temari though with delight as she saw Hinata was not backing down.

Hinata went to the car, got in the passenger side and buckled in. She was very proud of herself but did not let it show. She knew she still had to look tough.

Watching them drive off, Temari returned to her home then by Kankuro's side on the couch. Aware of everything Kankuro asked his older sister. "Are you going to be the one who tells Gaara you let Hinata go?"

She nudged him in the ribs and added. "He'll understand." Temari assured.


	7. the kiss

POV Gaara's room:

Gaara was laying flat on his bed. His eyes were closed, he was breathily lightly. It may appear that he was sleeping but in fact he was not. He was actually doing many things. Things like thinking, hearing, planning. He had heard his sister yelling at Neji, he heard the way Neji spoke to Hinata and the way she spoke and like Temari felt proud that she did not stutter. Gaara knew that Hinata was going to be in trouble. He knew because he knew the way Hinata's father felt for him and his family. It was equal to the feelings that their father had for Hinata's family.

For the Mr. No Subaku and Mr. Hyuga had worked at the same job for years. The bad blood between the two med had unknown origins for the children of both family but the hate was know to all.

Gaara desisted that he should go to Hinata. His reason was because he felt certain that Hinata would need him. He knew that his siblings would object to him leaving, so he did not tell them. He put on his red Chuck's and slipped out of his window, and up down. With a crunch sound he landed on his feet. He looked down to look what got crushed. It was Temari's red geraniums and he winced. He knew he was got to get in trouble for that, but he didn't care what mattered now was Hinata. He ran with an impressive silence down the block to Hinata's house.

He was a little out of breath when he got there; he had ran the whole way. He silently crept up to the dark blue house and crutch behind some bushes. He didn't know what to do now that he was here. He thought for a moment in the silent darkness. He then desisted to find Hinata's room that made the most sense to him. The trouble was find the right room, and getting to it. Gaara stood up and desisted to walk around the house. Maybe then he would think of something.

After only a few moments of walking Gaara found that there was on way to get in from the outside other then the front door. That did not mean that all was lost for he did find Hinata's room. He heard her talking to her father on the phone. Her stutter came back, and that was painful for Gaara to hear. He felt his hand ball into fits when he herd that.

" Ye Ye Yy yesYes. I…I s ss sorry father Oaky good night." Hinata said and hung up the phone. And sighed to herself.

This was Gaara's chance he had to get Hinata's attention, through warm lips, Gaara spoke out her name. "Hinata." Hoping she would hear him only, he didn't need anyone else listening, just her. He loosened his fists at the sight of her lavender eyes.

Hinata glanced down her pail lavender eyes grew huge at Gaara who was down below. "Gaara? What are you doing here?" Hinata whispered with lots of different emotions in her voice. There was anxiousness, happiness, and panic all together.  
"I had to see you make sure you're all right." Gaara said smile on his face. It felt out of place the situation was a weird time to smile. But he smiled all the same.

Dose your family know you're gone?" Hinata asked breathlessly.

"No, to risky if they knew." Gaara explained, and as he did he walked closer to the window. "Come outside I want to talk without anyone being suspicious." Gaara said.

"Okay hang on." Hinata said and left the window. A moment later Hinata came out of the house caring trash. "You have to be quick. Taking out the trash doesn't take long." Hinata said. She was wearing a light jacket and purple slippers and a pretty smile. "Not that I don't being around you, but why are you hear?" Hinata asked as she placed the garbage in the can. When that was done she turned around and smiled so gently.

Gaara felt his throat go dry he tried swallow a few times but when he couldn't he just stopped trying. 'God she looks gorgeous. Just the way the moonlight hits her. She is beautiful.' Gaara thought this and many other thoughts like it. "um..oh yeah I come to check on you. I ..um." Gaara became speechless again Hinata was coming closer.

"What's wrong Gaara?" Hinata asked her voice barely above a whisper. She tripped and made a small sound as she was falling but was easily caught by Gaara. "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy." Hinata said and blushed. Hinata turned her head in embracement.

"No, its okay. I got you." Gaara said as he placed her on her feet but did not let go. He had her in a loose hug like stance. He then felt parched as he looked down at the girl in his arms. 'Her skin is radiant, her hair glossy and smooth, her eyes full of innocence and love and trust, her lips pink and so soft looking. I must find out' Gaara thought to himself and blushed himself. "Hinata, will you bemygirlfriend?" Gaara asked/chocked, smashing some words together.

Hinata turned her head quickly, and stared at Gaara with large suprized eys and mouth open. She tired working her mouth to answer but found it hard. So instead she did something that surprised them both. She smashed her lips to his. And in her head she screamed 'Yes! Yes I will be your girlfriend! Yes! Yes! Yes! I will! I'll be your girlfriend! I think I love you Gaara No Subaku!'

Gaara was so shocked he nearly fell over, but he quickly recovered and depend the kiss wanting more. His mind was also screaming 'I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!'

Soon neither of them could think, their brains were to over loaded. However the moment couldn't last long, sadly.

Gaara had to break the kiss. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My sibs are probably finding out I'm not there any more." Gaara said completely out of breath.  
Hinata could only nod and smile weekly for a few seconds. "I have to go to. Um. I'll see you later." Hinata said and looked straight into Gaara's eyes and said "I love you." And gave one last kiss for the night then ran back inside the house.

Gaara watched her go and headed back home .It was considerably darker on the streets now then when the adventure started, but Gaara didn't care. He was still in a daze as to what just happened. Neither he or Hinata could be happier.


	8. it will never be this short again

GaarHina chapter 17

Gaara was placidly skipping home he was so happy, with a large grin on his face. He still felt very warm, inside and out. He was in bliss with his thoughts on Hinata. He hardly gave any thought to where he was going. When he came up to the house he went to the side to the back door and entered the living room. He went around a corner and pocked his head into the kitchen.

Temari was in there making diner. She was pulling some sort of dish out of the over. She removes the lid to get rid of some heat.

Gaara head video game noises coming from up stairs. So that meant Kankuro was in his one room preoccupied playing games. 'So they didn't notice me leave? Weird but whatever that's just fine with me. But I should probably go to my room.' Gaara thought wisely. He made his way up the stairs to his room. He was about to grab the door knob to his room when Temari called out.

"Hey Kankuro get Gaara up! Its time for diner!" Temari shouted as she was setting the table.

'Like that won't wake me up?' Gaara thought to himself.

"Okay! I'll het him!' Kankuro shouted. His voice muffled by the shot door.

"No its okay guys I'm wake." Gaara said .

Kankuro emerged from his room. He looked over at Gaara and smiled. "Hey Gaara you sleep good?" he asked. He and Gaara started down the satires and into the kitchen.

Gaara noticed the bright red makes on Kankuo's legs. It was apparent that Kankuro had been sitting in the same position for to long.  
"Yup I sure did." Gaara lied, with no problem.

"That's nice Gaara. Did you dream?" Temari asked as she piled food onto her plate.

Gaara had to think for a minute. 'Whats a dream again? Oh yeah images in your mind, when you sleep' Gaara thought but said

"No I didn't" Gaara said.

"Well that's okay. I'm sure you'll dream tonight." Temari said getting a drink form the refrigerator.

'So do I!' Gaara though and smiled to himself.

"Whats up Gaara?" Temari asked noticing the smile.

"Ah nothing. he food looks great Temari!" Gaara said. He then loaded his own plate with food.

"Thank you Gaara! Hey Kankuro how come you don't ever complement my cooking?" Temari deemaned from her pther brother.

Kankuro looked up, his eyes full of confusion and mouth full of food . He had responded to his name being called not the question.

"Well I geuss you do in your own way." Temari said.

Diner was eaten and everyone turned in for bed. School was the next day.

* * *

Sorry thats its so incerabily short


	9. Poor Shadow and kankuro

Much thanks to Zeruzu Rinni from and more thanks to **ShikuroxKanno**

* * *

As everyone was preparing for school in the Huyga house Neji had pulled Hinata to the side. He was determined to get something off his chest. "Hinata I know that you and Gaara are dating and I first want to say that I'm sorry that our relationship has been weird. Sometimes, I'm nice other times I'm rude and nasty, but I really do like you Hinata and respect you for who you are." Neji said but was cut off by Hinata.

"How could you know that?" Hinata asked astonished.

"Please don't interrupt me. I. Second thing is I just wanted to say, yes I know you're together, and I approve. Please don't interrupt me. I approve because your good for each other. I know your father don't like him. I don't like him either but you do and I have noticed that you have grown since being with him. I hate to admit it but he is perfect for you, and vise versa. My only advice: don't let your father see you together. Now I got to go all this mushy, touchy feeling crap is getting to me." Neji said and started to leave.

Hinata grabbed on to him in a fierce hug. "Thank you Neji! I love you so much! You're such a good cousin!" She kissed his check and gave one last hug before grabbing her bag by the door and left.

Neji still had to do a few things to do before he left went to back his English book.

Hinata ran to met Gaara to his house. She saw him getting into Temari's car. "Good, morning everyone!" Hinata called out a little out of breath.

"Good morning Hinata! Would you like a ride to school?" Temari offered opening the car door.

"Sure thanks." Hinata said and slipped into the back seat next to her favorite red head. "Good morning Gaara." Hinata said smiling. She noticed Gaara looked over dressed for school. His hair was slicked back he was wearing dress pants and dark pressed shirt and polished black shoes. He looked several aggravated with his arms crossed.

She looked at Temari and noticed that she is to overly dressed for school. She is wearing a long purple dress with thin straps and black heals. Her hair was brushed into a tight bun.

Kankuro to was dressed far to nicely for any school day. His outfit resembled Gaara's in every way, expect his shoes were not in great condition. He also refused to gel his hair back. So as a compromise Temari insisted he were a tie.

"Our friend had an accident. You remember Shadow don't you?" Temari asked.

"Yes. What happened to her?" Hinata asked.

"Her leg got broken after a car hit her. Her doctor said she'll be fine, so were going to visit her at lunch and after school." Temari expanded the fancy clothes.

"Oh that's too bad." Hinata said sadly.

"Do you want to come to the hospital with us?" Kankuro offered not looking back, he was to busy adjusting his tie.

"Um would I have to change?" Hinata asked her own sympathy tone. She looked down at her own light violet shirt and white pants.

Temari started her car and look over her shoulder. "Nah, you look just fine."

A smile found its way on the Hyuga's friar face. She then kissed Gaara and said. "I have good and bad news. Neji likes us together."

"Really? He didn't sound so sure last night." Gaara shrugged as the car drove forward.

"Not often, he just wants to make sure I'm ok. For the bad news, my father shouldn't see us." Hinata said a little sad because of her father, but a smile from remembering the conversation with Neji.

"You don't have to tell me that." Gaara stated simply.

"So how long have you kids been going out?" Temari asked curiously from the front of the car, keeping her eyes on the road.

"Not long." Gaara said giving no detail.

"Come on Gaara you got to give us more then that." Kankuro demeaned.

"No." Gaara said sharply glaring at his brother with his arms crossed.

"Well you tell us Hinata?" Kankuro desisted she would be more helpful.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to talk about it either." Hinata said.

"Hmf." Kankuro then folded his arms then sighed. Then his eyes become sly as he grew a devious grin. "It's fine, keep it to yourself but if you don't tell me then I'll spread rumors at school."

"Kankuro, you wouldn't!" Temari darted her eyes from the street to her brother.

"I would, how would everyone like to know that Hinata's a month pregnant?" The eldest brother chuckled, still smiling.

Hinata's cheeks flushed red, pregnant? She thought, would their relationship last _that_long? No one could know how long it was going to last, but Hinata certainly _hopes_ it will last that long. And on that thought Hinata's extremely red face got even redder.

Kankuro was staifed with the results he got, in tell Gaara mad his anger know.

Gaara's foot was rammed into Kankuro's seat with such great force, Kankuro was salaamed forward. The force might had been enough for Kankuroto hit the his head on the dashboard, was it not for the seat belt. "Shut up. Don't you dare spread a rumor." Gaara warned with clenched teeth and flashing eyes.

Kankuro really should have know better to about Hinata like that, expecly when Gaara was already mad. "Hey I wasn't! I was just kidding!" Kankuro shouted back, not liking being kicked.

"You really shouldn't joke like that, its not funny. And Gaara don't kick the backs of people's chairs." Temari scolded, still driving. She was driving like an expert even though Kankuro lounging forwarded and almost having his head smashed against the dashboard would have panicked any other driver.

They were shortly at the school. Gaara went around to the side of the car to let Hinata out.

"Aw, look, Gaara cares." Temari giggled, pulling into the school parking lot.

Kankuro was already out of her car and in the school doors by the time she put her car in park.

"You better not!" Gaara started to shouted his lat warning to his departing brother but stopped when Hinata held on his sleeve.

"Its okay Gaara. Let him go." She asked kindly.

"Fine. For you only." Gaara declared and hissed her forehead and grabbed her hand, and together they could face the school.


	10. The new norm

I would like to say I'm sorry that I have not updated in a long time, and the update is so short. The reason is that school is almost over so they were giving out so many test, it is the last chance to do so, in tell next year! That and ive been lazy and sick, and tired, and busy. Sorry again!

* * *

Needless to say the entire school was shocked, amazed, and over all thunderstruck and flabbergasted at the newest pair of lovers walking throw the gates of the school. Walking at the brisk, but causal past that Gaara set, Hinata could only shyly smile at all the stunned faces around her. She could feel the light blush on her face, but smiled anyways.

Gaara was livid with all the attention he and Hinata was getting just walking together. However, his outer appearance only showed mild announce, he was not about to lose control with Hinata on his arm. Although, he would growl and glare at anyone that would not stop staring after three seconds. He was leading Hinata to where he and Naruto and Lee would usably hang out in the moorings. It was a small quite place Gaara himself had found as a freshman.

Naruto was already there, drawling in the dirt with a stick. He heard people coming and jumped to his feet stick in hand, being wield as a weapon. His face was for an instance very serious, and then changed once he realized who had approached him. "Oh hi Gaara! Hi Hinata! I didn't realize it was you guys!" Narutosaid he. His body language and face had completely changed, no longer hostile and defensive. He tossed the stick to the side and smiled embraced as he approached his friends.

"Were you going to hit us with the stick Naruto?" Hinata asked in a breathless manner.

"I was when I though you were bullying jerks, but now I know your not! So you're safe! I'm not going to hurt you Hinata! Sorry I scared you!" Naruto explained cheerfully rubbing his head shammed that he got his friends confused with other people.

"She would be safe from you with me anyhow Naruto." Gaara boosted bring Hinata closer to his side.

"You and Gaara are bullied Naruto?" Hinata asked, horrified. It had never occurred to her before that Naruto and Gaara might have a tough time at school. Gaara for being hated, Naruto for being his friend.

"We use to be but thanks to Naruto, Lee and myself, not anymore." Gaara said angry at the memory.

"But you can never be too careful!" Naruto insisted picking up the stick and the dirt drawling were he left incomplete.

Hinata made a small whimper sound turning her head to the kids who stared.

Gaara put his arm around her and said. "If I have to keep boys off you of then I'll take care of them. Just for you."

"You shouldn't resort to violence to solve problems." Hinata assured.

"Hey, Hinata!" The group heard from behind as a loud bark followed.

"Kiba?" The Hyuga named when he ran up to the couple. An Aburame approached them too.

"Oh my god, is it really true?" The Inuzuka asked, with his dog beside him. "I heard a rumor that-"

"Kankuro said he wasn't going to spread rumors!!" Gaara yelled furious that his brother's possible betrayal not thinking clearly at all. His well know temper all ready flaring. His hands were making fits by their own will.

"Your brother did not tell us anything. The whole school has eyes and ears." Shino said, a little mysteriously.

"See Gaara, Kankuro respects your wishes." Hinata said to soothe her tempered boyfriend. And luckily for Kankuro it worked.

"That's good news for him." Gaara assured wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Maybe you should get to class soon." The Aburame suggested, looking over at school clock.

"The bell might start to ring." Ring! "Never mind." Kiba rolled his eyes as he and Shino went in different directions.

Hinata held on Gaara's arm and together they with Naruto at their side went to first period. Naruto expressing his joys of the new couples bond the whole way their; leaving Hinata to blush, and Gaara to be both aggravated and pleased.

"So Naruto what kind of drawling were you making?" Hinata asked, changing Naruto's subject.

"Aw, nothing special, just animals, food, you know stuff like that." Naruto said

First period and second and even third was a little uncomfortable for the couple but with Gaara acting as Gaara no one dared start anything, or stare to long. But not even Gaara could not stop the, rumors and lies that circulated in the school. Eventually all the nonsense quieted. The shock had for the most part worn off and things returned back to normal.

Some things were different, like things like the new normal is Gaara and Hinata are never separated at school and Naruto and lee are usually near and people who are or were trying to be Hinata's friends are now wary of approaching, the never alone Hyuuga.

TenTen, Sakura, Ino and a few others are among the people who talked to her on a daily basis. This was the greatest, feeling in the world to Hinata. A loving boyfriend, wonderful, loyal friends, a cousin that she thought was disappointed in her, turns out loves and respected her, and even approves of her boy friend! She also has a nice sister, who knows nothing about her dating so she can't tell anyone including their father. Hinata did not think Hinabi would do something to purposely hurt her, but she could not be too cautious.

Sadly Hinata is right to be cautious, for her father is not as ignorant to her dating as she hopes. He knows, and he has a plan to stop it, he would just have to make a few calls and arrange something.


End file.
